Love in this Club
by xxnyazngurlxx28
Summary: Look at that' 'Look at that chick' 'oh check that guy out' 'He is sexy' 'Who's that pinkie' Yes Sakura at the club.Sakura the hottest girl on earth is single and she at the club with her friends. What will happen when she meets Sasuke Uchiha? Rate M


'Love in this club'

'**Love in this club'**

**by: xxnyazngurl28**

Sasuke Uchiha and 5 feet 10 tall dude, with black eye color is taken by the most beautiful, hottest women on earth. He had his hair spike up in the front. The back look like an chicken ass. He go a nice tone body, not to mention he got groups of crazy fan girl. Now back to his girl. She got pink hair, green apple eyes, a prefect curve body, a nice ass, long legs and she was about 5 feet 5. Your probably wondering how they meet right? Well the whole story became on Christmas Eve.

'Sakura let's go to the new club. Naruto said that there was many hotties' yelled INo

INo a blond hair girl with blue eyes was telling Sakura to get her lazy ass up and get dress. They had been friends since they were very little and they would tease each other and call each other names.

'Ugh do I have to come?' ask Sakura

'Yeah like come on its Christmas eve!' shouted Tenten

Neji took Tenten and Chinese looking girl with brown hair. She was about 5 feet 6 and she wore a strapless glitter tulle dress. It was brown with glitter and it had an bow on her mid tummy. INo wore an Jewel teal color cocktail dress. It was an tube with an bow above her breast. She had a sweater over it. Hinata wore a bustier strapless homecoming dress. It was black with sky blue outlines. It was fluffy on the bottom and show off her curves. They all got another clothing to cover their shoulders. Last by not least Sakura. She had her hair down, leaving her side bangs in one side. She wore an strapless red dress. A square neckline, a drop waist with a bow and sash accent. A flirty flared skirt with Tillie petticoat. It was a mid-thigh length. One word she was gorgeous.

'Damn Sakura you looking sexy' whisper INo

Sakura laugh out loud 'you looking cute. Look like an Barbie doll'

'Ready to party?' ask Tenten

'You bet' shouted the girls.

The girls grab their belonging and head out the door.

-Inside the club-

'Hey babe' said Neji who kiss Tenten on the cheek.

'Hey Naruto-kun' said Hinata

'Hey Hinata-boo' said Naruto

'Hey lazy ass' said Sakura

'Shut up Sakura. Plus you looking hot tonight. Make sure you use protection tonight' laugh Shikamaru

'Ha-ha you funny' said Sakura

'Hey Shika-boo' said INo

'Hey Babe' said Shikamaru

'Let's go dance' said Naruto

'Yeah let's dance' said INo

INo drag Sakura on the dance floor and start dancing. The song was currently playing 'Low'. The girls grind on their boyfriend while Sakura just dance. Sakura was too tired to dance any more and went to the bar. She order a drink of Vodka. She was looking around her room and saw many of her friends dancing their sweaty body off. Her green apple eyes glance to a hot dude. He was leaning on the wall, staring straight in her eyes. He was pretty hot, he wore a red button down shirt with black pants. You can see his boxers and part of his abs. He walk over to her and order an drink.

'So sexy what your name?' he whisper to her huskily

His hot breath sent her shivers.

'The name is Sakura Haruno. Yours Babe?' smirk Sakura

'Sasuke uchiha' smirk Sasuke

Sakura took a sip of her drink.

'Want to dance with me?' ask Sasuke

Sakura smile 'Sure'

Sasuke lead her to the dance floor and pull her petite towards him. Grinding on him hard and people could join in a circle and watch them move. Her friends smirk and cheer.

'Look at that' whisper a dude

'Look at that chick. Look at her moves' said another guy

'Oh check that guy out' said a girl

'He's sexy but who that pinkie?' ask another girl

Sasuke smirk as the little petite move against his tone chest. He could feel his pant got tighten. He pull her across the wall and crash his lips against her. Her soft pink lips, her strawberry lip-gloss was so addicting to him. He nibble on her bottom lips asking her for permission. She open her mouth a little so his tongue could go in. There tongues were twirling, twisting and mixing. Sasuke broke the kiss and drag her to a room. He push her on the bed and kiss her again. Her lips were to temping and so addicting. His mouth move to her neck. Sucking on her skin giving her an hickie. She moan as his hands roam under her dress. He unzip her dress and unclip her bra. He cup one of her breast and suck on it. Sakura moan as his tongues goes all the work. She unbutton his skirt leaving him bare chest. His abs were so damn fine. He unzip the zipper of his pants, leaving him in his red and white boxer. She could see his dick harden. She pull down his boxers and lick the tip of his dick. He groan as her hot tongue does the licking. It was like a little girl licking her favorite candy. He was like her candy. She suck on his dick way deep in her mouth. Soon enough he cum right in his mouth. She had swallow every one of his seed. He pull down her tong and lick her fresh pussy. His tongue goes in and out. She moan as he finger her with one finger and then two. Sakura could feel that she was going to cum. About a minute later she cum on his fingers. He smirk and place the condom on. He push his dick inside her as she shut her eye. He went slowly so she could get use to the pace. Then he went faster and faster. She moan his name as he kept on increasing. He make-out with her and gave her some more hickies. Later they both climax and he pull out his dick. He roll over and place his arm around her waist.

'Hn.. Your mine and only mine' he whisper

Sakura turn around, facing him and smile. She kiss him on the lips and they both feel asleep.

**A/n: Okay so I just wrote another fan fiction. Well I hope you like it and Review!! Tell me if I should continue or just leave it as one-shot. Cause I don't know so I'm ma put it can incomplete. I hope you guy like it and REVIEW!! It would make happy. : See ya later **


End file.
